Jealousy Interrupts
by DixonVixen93
Summary: Slightly AU: One-shot, When Riley invites herself over one afternoon, Cameron takes it upon herself to earn John's attention. Takes place between episodes "Some must watch while some must sleep" and "Ourselves Alone". John/Riley John/Cameron


**Hey there everyone! This little one-shot takes place Mid Season Two between "Some must watch while some must sleep" and "Ourselves Alone"**

**I do not own TSCC or any aspects of it, although… nah. Don't own it.**

**On a little side note: No matter how many different TSCC stories I write, I know the way I portray Cameron is a tad OOC to some of you, but, I refuse to believe that Cameron is really **_**just**_** an emotionless cyborg. So you have been warned if you are new to my TSCC stories, if not, you already my views on Cameron. **

**Enjoy the story(:**

The future leader of the Resistance woke up to the annoying beeping from his alarm clock. The boy groaned sleepily as he turned off the alarm clock, wishing he could sleep a little longer. That previous night, John couldn't sleep at all. There was something about Cameron that was making him uneasy. At school, whenever he is around Riley, Cameron has a certain look on her face that wasn't normal for her usual stoic expression.

"_Disgust? Is she disgusted with me? With Riley?" _John's inner thoughts had been ranting at him a lot lately.

He pictures it, the look on Cameron's face every time Riley is around, it almost sends chills down his spine to think as to why she is acting this way.

"_But really, what could it mean? I've never seen her act this way, I mean sure, she always has a blank look on her face, well mostly. Except for when she smiles at me…. Dammit what am I thinking!" _Sometimes the sixteen year old wishes there was an off button on his conscious.

John opened the door to his and Cameron's shared bathroom only to jump back in surprise when he sees Cameron standing at the sink with just a green towel on. He swallowed deeply as he gets a look from his cyborg protector.

"Is there something you need John?" the cyborg asked looking at him through the mirror as she drags a purple hairbrush through her wet, long brown hair.

He swallows again; "No I was- uh- just not thinking is all." he said as his voice shook a bit.

Cameron placed her brush on the counter and turned around to walk over to the nervous boy. She rose a hand and ran her finger across the back of his neck; "Your perspiration is highly elevated, why are you so nervous John?" she asked with a tilt of her head.

"I wasn't. I just needed to splash water on my face to wake up." John said

Cameron stepped out of the way so John could enter. The teenage boy walked in and did as he told Cameron, but not before glancing over to the attire that was laying neatly on the counter.

From the view of the mirror, John saw Cameron reach for her clothes.

John's heartbeat accelerated to the point where his pulse was throbbing in his eardrums; _"Oh god, please don't let her get dressed in here-Although…" _he thought.

He shook off any ideas that his conscious had conjured up for him, and watched as Cameron left the room without another word.

The dark haired boy blew out a subconscious sigh of relief as he finally had the bathroom to himself. He ran his hand through his hair and tried to process what was going on in his head.

"_You've really gotten yourself in a bind now haven't you John? You're in love with your incredibly beautiful cyborg protector and yet you're going out with another girl. So you can what? Be normal? We can never be normal! I think we've proven that with the fact of who we're in love with. Just do your good ol' conscious a favor, and snap the hell out of it!"_

John stormed out of the bathroom as his inner battle didn't go the way he planned it to. He even bumped into Cameron and didn't even bother to look back.

When he got downstairs there was bacon and toast already lied out on a plate for him in the kitchen.

"Thanks mom!" John called to his mother who was in the living room reading the paper.

"For what?" Sarah inquired

"For making me breakfast." John said peeking his head around the corner to look at his mother.

Sarah looked at him confused; "I didn't make you breakfast."

The boy turned around and jumped when he saw his robot protector standing before him; "Cameron you have to stop sneaking up on me like that." he said in a defeated tone.

"How do you like your breakfast?" Cameron asked ignoring his previous statement.

John gave Cameron another skeptical look before he sat down at the table and started to eat his food along with draining a glass of orange juice.

"This is really good but why did you cook for me?" He asked

"_Yeah it's not like I deserve it." _he frowned at his negative thought.

"You need the energy to pay attention in school." Cameron said.

"I think school is the least of my worries." John said

Cameron said not a word but stood there with her expressionless face on.

John cleared his throat at the awkwardness that suddenly filled the room. "Uh Cameron we better get going." he said checking his watch as he rose from the chair walking to the corner of the kitchen to peek at his mother; "Mom, we'll see you later." he called.

"Come straight home, you hear me?" Sarah said coming to stand before her son.

"Yes mom. I know the rules." John said slinging his backpack around a shoulder.

"Sometimes I don't know if that's true." Sarah said affixing her son with a stern glare; "And you" she said turning to Cameron. "You are to make sure he follows my orders, that's the main reason you are going to school with him."

Instead of going with what half of him said, John went with what his conscious for once and grabbed Cameron's hand to go out to the truck.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

At school, Cameron always kept an eye on John, especially when Riley came around. She didn't know why but whenever she did come around, the cyborg felt an extra urge to stand by John.

That day was somewhat different for Cameron. When Riley came up to John, something didn't feel right to her. She felt as though she wanted to rip Riley limb from limb, but the cyborg just stood aside for the blonde to get by.

Riley rolled her eyes at Cameron as she walked by to kiss John on the cheek, John could've sworn he saw Cameron flinch at that but he quickly dismissed it.

"I'm coming over today." Riley said out of the blue.

"Okay… what's the occasion?" John asked

"No occasion but, I want to see you." The blonde said snuggling up to John's chest.

"You see him now." Cameron said from where her locker was.

"Ok smart-alec." Riley said to Cameron; "Walk me to class?" she asked John giving him a smile.

He took Riley's hand and walked off with her but not before discreetly looking at his robot protector who was eyeing them both as they walked by her.

"Is it just me or is your sister looking mighty jealous?" Riley asked

"Why would she be jealous?" John asked

"Didn't you say to me the reason why she constantly hovers over you is because you used to hang out a lot? Maybe she misses that now that you have a sexy girlfriend." Riley said with a smirk.

"_That would explain her actions lately, wait? Can she get jealous?"_ John thought.

"Younger siblings get totally clingy. How about we go out instead of your place?" Riley asked.

"As much as I would like to, my mom gave me direct orders to go home. My sister will be fine. I'll tell her to leave us alone if need be." John said.

"Fine." Riley said sighing slightly, they sealed the agreement with a quick kiss due to the bell ringing.

John turned around to see Cameron waiting for him.

"I thought I told you to not be a freak!" he snapped.

A flash of hurt shot across Cameron's face. Although it came as fast as it went, John caught a hint of it before she turned around and walked ahead of him.

"_Great job, now the girl you love is seriously miffed at you while your current girlfriend-who you really don't love, is happy as can be. What're you going to do now Connor? Go out for limbo?" _

"Cameron wait up!" John called after her. Only she didn't wait up, not even a look back came from the cyborg.

John didn't know that he had seriously hurt Cameron's feelings. The only problem was, she didn't know why she was feeling this way.

*TSCC* *TSCC*

During lunch, John decided to give Cameron space and vice versa. Cameron sees the 'sluts' of the school (as she has heard others call them) and sat at an empty seat next to the leader of the group.

"And what do you want?" The leader, Amber asked, she had long black hair and was clearly from a Latin descent.

"I have a question about males and seeing how every male is attracted to you, I decided to seek out your help." Cameron said in a flat tone.

Amber glued her hazel eyes onto Cameron's brown ones before she spoke again; "sit" the Latina said patting the seat next to her.

Luckily, Cameron could see if anyone comes or leaves the cafeteria, so, it was ok for her to be away from John for the time being. The cyborg sat down next to Amber and mocked her pose of sitting with her legs crossed and putting her hands in her lap.

"So- Cameron is it?" Amber asked

Cameron nodded, causing Amber to continue; "What can I do for you?"

"How do you get a boy's attention if they're in another relationship?" Cameron asked

"Sweetie, you've got the looks, you just gotta know how to flaunt 'em." Amber paused smirking slightly; "Dress in short shorts and skirts, and make up is your friend. Hang with me and mine and this guy will be crawling into your lap."

Cameron tilted her head and thought; _"Well at least if he's in my lap I can protect him better." _She then turned her attention back to the Latina; "Thank you for explaining."

Nearby, John looked to the table where Cameron sat. "I wonder what Cameron is talking to Amber about, she normally sits with us."

"Can we just be happy she's not up in our grills for once?" Riley asked.

John ignored the comment until his eyes met with Cameron's; "Yeah, I guess you're right."

*TSCC* TSCC*

Later that day, John sat at the kitchen table working on his homework while he waited for Riley's arrival. Cameron was, as usual, standing by the window with a stoic look on her face. In John's opinion, he never knew a cyborg could copy human emotions so well.

"_If I didn't know what she was, I might've thought she was jealous of Riley. Could she be? Well let's face it John, you blew off your best friend for a girl you didn't even know- how could she not be jealous?"_

"John" Cameron called from the living room.

"Yeah?" he answered back.

"Riley's here." Cameron said before walking past John to the door.

"_Did she change? Oh god, why must she do this to me?"_

Cameron had changed from her jeans into a short black mini skirt and a pink tank top. The cyborg opened the door the see, indeed Riley.

"You changed" Cameron spoke noticing her attire, looking skimpier but the minute.

Riley froze, she thought John would be at the door, she should've known better.

"Yeah. You did too."

"It's hot out." Cameron said causing John to roll his eyes from the table.

The blonde tried to look past the cyborg to see John but Cameron stood there solid as a rock.

"Is John here?" Riley asked

"Hold on a moment." Cameron said, soon followed by slamming the door shut in Riley's face.

"What the hell Cameron!" John said hurrying over to the door.

"You were in no hurry to answer the door, John." Cameron said with a tilt of her head.

"I thought you were going to let her in!" John said as his anger rose.

"Riley is a threat." Cameron said

"Not now Cameron." John said giving his protector a glare.

The robot stood there and watched as John opened the door, allowing Riley to come inside. If Cameron had been human, she probably would've busted in tears and ran into her room, but no, not Cameron. She remained standing next to John eying Riley like a hawk.

"Cameron, aren't you supposed to be doing that _thing _for mom?" John asked noticing her glare towards his girlfriend.

Cameron tilted her head; "Mom isn't here."

"I know that. Aren't you supposed to be doing something for her while she is gone?" John asked.

"I get that you don't want your sister around." Cameron said

"Then why are you still here? Can't you take a hint?" Riley asked putting a hand on John's arm.

"Hint? Clue? Suggestion?" Cameron paused "No, I can't." she finished and looked at John.

The boy's impatience sky-rocketed but he just subconsciously squeezed it down. His eyes followed Cameron as she walked over to the couch and sat down very slowly.

"_She's doing that on-wow-she's really gorgeous. Why haven't I noticed how beautiful she looks? Oh because of annoying girlfriend number one over here."_

Riley saw the way John looked at Cameron, she quickly rose to her tiptoes and kissed him on the side of his mouth.

The boy looked over to Riley and smiled a bit.

"_Oh god, did she see me ogling at Cameron?"_

Cameron witnessed this from the couch and un-crossed her legs to stand up really slowly, purposely fixing her skirt in the process.

"Is anyone hungry?" she asked sweetly.

John immediately thought; _"Oh no! She's going to poison Riley!"_

"No thanks." Riley said

John breathed a sigh of relief; _"At least I don't have to worry about that… for now." _

The cyborg tilted her head as she looked at John.

"_Dummy! Answer her!" _he really wishes his inner thoughts would be nicer once in a while.

"Nah, but could you do me a favor?" John asked nicely.

"Yes John?" Cameron replied.

"Go upstairs and give us some privacy!" Riley chimed in for John.

John shot Riley a look in which she just smirked at him.

"I believe John was talking to me." Cameron said fixing Riley with an intimidating glare.

"Well he wants some alone time with me anyway." the blonde said.

"Let John decide that." Cameron said.

"Actually Riley, I need to speak with my sister for a moment. We'll be back." John said.

Riley looked appalled and Cameron looked confused.

John proceeded into an empty room with the cyborg in tow.

Once out of earshot, Cameron turned around to meet John's stare.

"Is there a problem John?" she asked.

"Yes there is. What the hell is going on with you?" John asked

Cameron tilted her head; "I don't know."

"You don't know why you are acting like a jealous girl?" John asked.

Cameron was silent for a moment; "Yes." she finally answered.

John sighed in frustration and impatience; "I get that you think she's a threat and all but she hasn't done anything suspicious. You're a threat to me and look here you are."

Cameron's expression turned from blank to upset after those words were spoken.

"_Could you have been any harsher?" _John thought to himself.

"I'm sorry Cameron. That was way out of line." he spoke shifting his weight awkwardly to his other leg.

The robot stood still with that same hurt expression on her face.

"_Now look what you've done! Help her! Do something!" _his thoughts yelled at him.

At this point, John knew being with Riley was no good. This whole time, as he was ignoring Cameron, he wasn't noticing she was going through emotions she _shouldn't _experience. Before Riley, they had been best friends and now, he was lucky to get a word in inch-wise with Riley around.

"I realize I haven't exactly been friendly to you lately and the friendship we had has been restrained by Riley." he paused when he saw Cameron slightly twitch at the mention of the blonde; "But I want you to know that I didn't mean to push you away. My mom and Derek's lectures about you were getting tiresome and I couldn't deal." John finished with a sigh.

At first he thought, Cameron wasn't going to speak. If she couldn't forgive him, he understood.

"Thank you for explaining." Cameron spoke quietly as a small smile tugged at her mouth.

Silence reigned over the could-be-couple as awkwardness sets in. Neither of them knew what to say.

"So.." John began with a smirk; "Was all of this." he motioned to her outfit; "And your actions, was it all for me to notice you?"

"Yes." Cameron said looking down at her ensemble; 'Amber, the slut from school, told me this is the way for your male companion to notice you." she looked back up to John's eyes "Did it work?"

"Oh trust me, it did. Made me realize how incredibly beautiful you are." John admitted with a smile.

"You think I'm beautiful? John I'm a-" Cameron started only to be stopped by John placing a finger over her lips.

"Listen to me." John said, causing her to nod slowly; "I don't care about on the inside whether it be flesh you, or metal you, it's still you. You are beautiful inside and out and I'm just so sorry I didn't recognize that earlier." he continued.

"What about Riley? Don't you love her?" Cameron asked.

John laughed, "Love? No. I care about her but I just can't stand hurting you anymore."

Cameron tilted her head " Can I throw her out the window then?"

"Cameron you don't have to put on the jealous act anymore." John said

"I'm not acting. She needs to be thrown out the window." Cameron said seriously.

John didn't know whether she was serious or not, but he dropped it anyway.

"Something isn't right about her." Cameron said

"I know, I felt it too. I'm going to break up with her. I had planned on it for a while but never did it." John said crossing his arms.

Cameron was pleased that John listened to her for once. Maybe they could work out a relationship, but she wasn't pushing.

"Cameron, you maybe a machine, but you're so much more than that." John said.

The cyborg smiled and he reciprocated the action. Soon, he did something he wasn't expecting himself to do.

He walked over to his protector and brushed a fallen strand of hair behind her ear and gave her a loving embrace. At first, Cameron froze but she soon eagerly returned the embrace. She rested her head on his shoulder blade, trying to figure out why she is feeling the need to stay in his arms. Even though it didn't make sense, she didn't push him away.

"You know, you guys are taking a really long- uh Cameron, I'd like to have my boyfriend back." Riley spoke walking into the room with the hugging 'siblings'.

John let go of his hold on Cameron to look at his girlfriend.

"Riley we need to talk." he began with a sigh.

The blonde looked in between John and Cameron as he heart soared to her stomach at the age old line.

"Alright." she said casually.

"My life is just getting too complicated with you around." John started.

Which was true, the boy felt as though he was using Riley to feel normal. He just had to face the facts, he's in love with a terminator and the truth is, he'd not have it any other way.

"What? But things are going great!" Riley cried.

"Not for some time now." John said

"Is it because of her?" Riley asked nudging towards Cameron; "Cause, I'm sorry, but it's down right pretty low to dump a girl because of his _sister_!" Her emphasis on the word sister stuck with John.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but it has nothing to do with Cameron." John said

"Then why? Before then you were getting mad at her for being around us and now, you're breaking up with me?" Riley asked as fear for what Jesse would do settled in.

"I had planned on doing this ever since Mexico, but, my own stupidity kept me from doing it." John said

"But-I can take care of myself when it happens again!" Riley said

The room got severely colder as not a word was spoken.

Cameron walked closer and stared at Riley in the eyes.

"Funny use of words." John said.

"I'm not saying it will happen again, but, if it does I am ready." Riley said looking only at Cameron as her blue eyes watered a bit.

"Why would it happen again?" Cameron asked.

"What?" Riley blinked through her tears.

John looked over at Cameron and nodded in understanding, letting her continue.

"You don't think it's strange that John had someone after him? A normal girl would at least ask why someone is after him." Cameron spoke, giving Riley a skeptical look.

"I thought if I was supposed to know, John would tell me." The blonde said.

"Any other girl would be scared out of their wits, but you weren't. You wanted to stick by me. I find that suspicious." John said.

"So you're breaking up with me 'cause I'm suspicious?" Riley asked.

"That's not the only reason." John said.

"Then what? What could I have possibly done this time?" Riley cried.

"You didn't do anything but sell yourself out." John said earning a look from Cameron.

"What are you talking about?" Riley asked.

"You're from the future." John said.

"I- what?" Riley choked out.

"Oh don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." John said.

"Please John, I really don't know." Riley pleaded, suddenly thinking Jesse betrayed her.

Cameron stepped forward a bit, causing Riley to flinch back.

"What's wrong Riley? I'm just John's sister." she spoke inching forward again.

Riley stood in silence for a moment as her blue eyes let her unshed tears fall, the blonde's lower lip quivered in anxiety before she spoke; "Fine!" She bursted out. "It's true! I'm from the future but I don't want to hurt you. I just needed to get you away from her!" The blonde paused to raise a shaken finger at the cyborg, to which, she tilted her head robotically.

"Who sent you?" Cameron asked.

"It doesn't matter." Riley hissed.

"You're right." John said which caused both girls to snap their heads back to look at him.

"John whoever sent her must be dealt with." Cameron said.

"I know and they will." He said to Cameron. Then he turned his attention to his ex-girlfriend; "But it doesn't matter if she says who sent her because I already know." he paused to take in Riley's confused expression. "What? You think I wouldn't have found out your scheme?"

Riley blinked repeatedly to take in the events that had unfolded. She then watched John walk in front of her and open the front door.

John stared at Riley and folded his arms across his chest; "Get out." he said nudging towards the door.

The blonde complied and walked out of the door in a hurry, hopefully vanishing from their lives forever.

The boy shut the door behind her and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Cameron noticed this and walked over to him; "This was hard for you." she noted.

John's gaze averted from hers and darted to the floor; "Yeah I guess." he paused to sigh; "It's not easy breaking up with someone, no matter how much you want to." he rested his head on the back of the door and folded his leg under him to put his foot against the door.

Cameron stared at John intently and took his hand gently in his grasp. He looked at her as she traced his knuckles with her thumb in a soothing matter.

"Why do you do that?" The boy whispered.

Cameron looked up into John's eyes and spoke lightly; "It just seems like something I should do."

Their eyes stayed locked for what seemed like eternity.

Finally, John moved his free hand to the side of Cameron's face and slowly pulled her closer to where their lips brushed against each other's lightly. When he went to kiss her fully, Cameron moved away quickly and looked out the window.

"What's wrong?" John asked trying to make his voice sound normal against his rapid heart beat.

"Your mother is here." Cameron said.

John sighed; "Well, I guess it's time to let mom in on what happened." he said as he walked out to greet his mother.

While watching John from the window, Cameron brought her fingertips to her lips and thought about his lips brushing against hers.

"We'll get there eventually." she said to herself as a small smile crawled across her face.

**Well, please tell me what you thought! **

**We never really did get to see a lot of John's lightheartedness towards Cameron so I just tweaked with what I already knew.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the read.**


End file.
